


Celestialtale

by NyelloNeo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Celestialtale, F/F, F/M, Frisk has magic, I have no idea what I'm doing, Magic, Monsters are stars, Undertale AU, first fic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelloNeo/pseuds/NyelloNeo
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1-A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it!

  Long ago, monsters existed in a blank void. Becoming bored with the blank vastness of everything, they began to create. They created brilliant bright stars, colorful planets, and swirling nebulas. Eventually, they slowed and settled into a small nook of the universe that would come to be known as “The Milky Way.” And so, the Earth and it’s solar system came into existence. Wanting something more with this planet, the monsters imbued it with their magic, and from that magic came sentient beings! These being were to be known as humans.  
  The original humans were very in tune with the magic that resonated within them and used it in their everyday lives. In time, they too began to create. With the efficiency of magic they created beautiful cities, massive fields for farming, and gorgeous temples to honor the monsters. As time went on however, the following generations began to forget the monsters and their connection with them and their magic began to wane.  
  Many years later, Mount Ebott became home to a small community of humans that still remembered the monsters. It is said that if you climb to the tip top of the mountain there’s a chance you can catch a small glimpse of the monsters above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blog for the au! celestialtaleau.tumblr.com


	2. A Start

  I bit back a sigh as I stared wistfully out one of the many windows that circled the classroom. I can easily see Olafine in the community garden from here. I wish I could be tending to the plants right now, doing anything would be better than sitting in class.

“Frisk!” an agitated voice calls to me from the front of the room “, are you even paying attention?”

  I look up and am met with the round, angry face of today’s mentor, Cardile. He is the one that teaches me math and science throughout the week. He almost always finishes his lectures more agitated than before due to my lack of attention. It’s not like I dislike him or his class, I just would prefer to be doing literally anything else right now. He studies my face for a few seconds and clicks his tongue as he turns back to the board.

“This concludes today’s lesson,” He says as he begins clearing the board and packing copious amounts of books off his desk. ”Do you remember what your field study was for today?"

“Analyze flowers that grow in the field at the far east of base of the mountain.” I repeated the assignment and he gave a satisfied nod.

  I stand from my desk and stretch and, after picking up my messenger bag from the floor, I bow to Cardile and make my way into the hall. The learning center is such a nice building. All the rooms, minus the kitchen, have dark wood flooring and walls of windows. It was one of our more “modern” buildings meaning the windows double as simple holo-screens when needed. That may sound high-tech but in relation to the rest of the world, we’re behind in all the modern technology. Who needs simple holo-screens that everyone can see onto when you have glasses connected to an interface specialized to your person?

 With a little extra pep in my step, I leave the building. Next class of the day is cooking with Cardamine but I have a small break in between. Just enough time to visit Olafine in the garden! Spending time there is one of my favorite in-between class time activities. After walking a small distance from the learning center, I walk up to a small, dainty fence. Behind it I can see Olafine and another garden keeper hard at work tending to the garden.

“Morning, Olafine,” I say softly as I creek the gate open a bit to enter. It’s always so peaceful over here and I don’t want to break this relaxing atmosphere. “Anything I can help with today?”

  She looks up at me from under her big sun hat and gives me a small smile as she slowly gets up from the ground. She always looks so at ease and in her element when she’s in here. Of course she would be, she’s probably as old as the trees originally planted here ages ago.

In her quiet, gentle voice she says “There’s always something to be done in here, dear.”

  She guides me to a more confined part of the garden that we save for the little plants who are having a bit of trouble, sort of like the nurse’s office, for plants! Here, I see the newcomers to the section: a slightly shriveled forget-me-not, a droopy sunflower, and a cyclamen that’s missing a petal. I bend down to inspect them more closely while Olafine rummages around in the supply closet behind me.

“See anything?” The question comes suddenly from her as she sits down on the other side of the small table the plants are on.

“Um...not really? It just seems like lack of water and sun or a very strong gust of wind got to them.” My answer is a hesitant one as something else just felt slightly off about them.

“Is that all? Look a little closer, dear” She softly urges me and nudges the plants toward me.

  I give a small hum as I try to concentrate on them more. Slowly, the world around me begins to dim and the plants in front of me become brighter. Not the physical plant but the magic that makes them up. See, here on Mt. Ebott everything that grows, everything that lives, everything that exists here is made with a bit of magic. Us humans, in the past, used have an abundance of magic inside us but it’s slowly ebbed away through time. Well, most humans anyway. Here on Ebott, we strive to stay connected as much as we can to the magic we used to have. Everything has a different amount of magic, though the level depends on many different things Take these plants as a simple example. They only have a small amount since they’re smaller vessels for magic but it’s still strong in them because they are still actively growing. Actually, their magic seems to be a bit lower than it should be. I reach out and touch the shriveled forget-me-not and it’s magic pulses a soft light blue blue.

“It’s magic is low.” I mumble to her, remembering in the moment that she’s still here.

  The world slowly returns to its regular color and I shake my head a bit to shake myself from the haze. I look up at Olafine and she has a proud smile on her face. “You’re getting better at it I see,” she picks up the cyclamen “I purposefully took some of their magic away to see the effect it would have. And to see if you’re keeping up with your studies.”

  I give a joking huff at her and help her bring the plants closer to the windows. We both quietly shuffle around, tending to them and enjoying each other’s company until, all too soon, the bells chime over the intercoms signalling the new hour. Time to go to my next class. I give Olafine a hug and pick up my bag which for some reason seems a bit more full than usual? I send Olafine a questioning look but she’s already back to tending the plants. I’ll check it in the kitchen in a bit I suppose. With a contented sigh, I leave the garden and walk the cobblestone path to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official blog is https://celestialtaleau.tumblr.com/


	3. Cooking with Cardamine

  The kitchen used for my lessons is situated in the main hall, where we all gather to eat from time to time. I have to double back around the learning center and pass by the library where I can see my history mentor, Sage, lazily scrolling on their holopad. I wave to them in hopes that they’ll see me and they do and return the greeting warmly.

  The library reminds me of a whimsical tower that you only really hear about from fairy tales. It’s a big mass of dark oak and spiral staircases. The bottom floor, of course, has floor to ceiling windows and is used as my classroom. The three rooms above it, is the actual library with rows and rows of history and knowledge. It acts as our archive and is one of the most important buildings in our community.

I finish walking the path to the main hall and enter, making my way to the kitchen. Cooking with Cardamine meant that I would have to take my sweater off so I wouldn’t get it dirty. That would be all fine and dandy  _ if  _ it wasn’t the only thing keeping me tethered to the ground.

  In our community, everyone has their own magic that is connected to them. My school of magic is gravity! I do know other types of magic like healing and such but the one that affects me the most is the gravity. I can’t really control it that much because it’s so powerful but, I can suppress it with an outside force. As one of my first magic lessons I had to make an item of clothing that would be able to hold me down to the ground.  The result of that assignment is the sweater I wear now, in all it’s abnormally long sleeved glory. Seriously, the sleeves drag on the ground all the time. They work though! To substitute my sweater ,Cardamine made a pair of weighted bracelets for me(she’s sort of like the community techy). It’s so nice not wearing that for a little while, _especially_ when it’s ninety eight degrees outside.

  Putting on the bracelets I walk into kitchen to see that Cardamine hasn’t made it here yet. Weird, she’s usually here a few minutes before me. It’s not like we’re on a time restraint or anything, she just like to be early. The marble counters and steel sinks are totally empty and spotless, as if we aren’t constantly cooking in here. To get a headstart on everything I head on over to the sinks and wash my hands.

  “Sorry I’m late!” Cardamine bursts through the doors suddenly. Her ponytail is messy and her glasses are crooked, she has a smudge of dirt across her cheek and her arms are full of an assortment of things. Ah, usual Cardamine.

  “Cardamine,” I start,drying my hands off “You’re here right on time, I just got here a bit early, it’s okay.”

  She drops everything down onto the counter, “I know, I just didn’t want to keep you waiting and I was in the middle of harvesting some fresh stuff- it’s gonna smell so good in here soon, to cook with when I saw the notification that you showed up and-” She finally took a breathe  “Sorry…”

  “It’s totally fine carda, really. I haven’t even been here for that long,” I give her soft smile and walk around a long island to throw away my paper towel. “Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Now. What are we making today?”

  Heaving her armful of things onto the counter she starts listing them off, “I have some basil, tomatoes, garlic, and strawberries!” She proudly turns to me, “I thought that today we might do a simple little pasta dish for dinner and some type of strawberry dish for dessert.”

  “That sound perfect,” I begin to head over to the cabinets,”So what do we need to start with?”

  "Well..."

  Listening to Cardamine explain how to make a dish is so fascinating. She so quickly shifts from shaky and anxious, to calm and focused. Every little action is calculated, her fidgeting is non existent and she look quite happy. In no time both dishes are done. We’ve made enough for each mentor to have at least two servings. It all smells so heavenly and I can’t wait to sit down for dinner.

  Each mentor is sent a notification that lunch is finished and soon enough, everyone is sat at the dining table in the middle of one of our dining halls. Cardile, Mamril, Sage, and Olafine are all excited to dig in. To be fair, who wouldn’t? Anything Cardamine makes is the absolute best.The room is filled with idle chatter and the sound of utensils clanking on glass. After some time, I see Cardile look up from his plate and then to me.

  “Frisk,” he dabs the side of his mouth with a napkin, “Don’t forget your assignment for this evening. Please repeat it for me.”

  I hold back a sigh, “To study the flowers on the east base of the mountain.”

  He gives a satisfies nod and returns to his food as Olafine stops her eating to turn to him.

  “The east? Don’t you think that’s a bit far for them?”

  “Not in the slightest. They’ve been out by themselves before.”

  “Yes but, we barely go out to the east.”

  “Olafine, It’ll be fine. They know enough to go out that far on their own.”

Olafine gives a discontented sigh as she sits back into her chair. Sage  speaks up at this. “I can go with them if you would like. I won’t get in the way of their assignment and it’ll be safer this way.” 

“Oh, that would be very much appreciated, dear.” Olafine looks relieved at the offer.

Cardile sighs, “This is fine I suppose…” He turns back to me “This will act as your history lesson today. You won’t have class tomorrow.”

  Yesss! I give Sage a high-five and finish up my dessert. I quickly excuse myself from the table and head back to the kitchen entrance to pick up my bag and sweater. I take the small trek back to my room to get ready for our journey.


End file.
